The present invention relates to a perch assembly for use with bird feeders and in particular to a pivoting perch.
Bird feeders having perches attached thereto are well known. Frequently, the perch comprises a rod fixed to a base member of the feeder or to individual feeding ports. Such feeding ports typically comprise a locating member with a central aperture; the member being configured to locate within a wall portion of the feeder. Bird feeders tend to be packaged for sale in a fully assembled state; consequently, feeders with one or more protruding perches require a packing box considerably larger in cross section than the cross section of the feeder body. This is wasteful, and ultimately results in an environmental penalty; due to the cost of the packaging and its disposal.